<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Fowler met Team Prime by william_trasheater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227512">How Fowler met Team Prime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_trasheater/pseuds/william_trasheater'>william_trasheater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agent Fowler because yes, Aliens, Earth, How Do I Tag, I need more fanfictions about Fowler so I wrote this, Optimus Prime can speak English, Team prime on earth, area 51, few years before action of tfp, i don't know what to add here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_trasheater/pseuds/william_trasheater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says:<br/>Fowler meets team prime,that's all</p><p>(It's something about eight years before the action of tfp )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Fowler met Team Prime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not a good writer + I'm still learning English so there are some mistakes </p><p>Also there's no action at all but let's ignore it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Young black man sighed. It was his 10th coffee tonight since he was alarmed about a strange object that entered the atmosphere. Even though it was an exciting event, he was really tired. William came home from special training just few days ago and still didn't sleep it off.</p><p>    Few moments later,he got another information, this object was heading towards Nevada and was falling down faster and faster.</p><p>    The soldier got to his feet and started putting on a uniform. If this thing doesn't slow down,he and his companions will have to do something so it doesn't make a big crater in the ground.</p><p>    When his team was ready, William went to the jet. He really liked flying- no traffic jams,you can move faster,go almost anywhere, see everyone from above. Making a pilot licence was one of his best decisions. He even started collecting money so he could buy one of his favourite planes from the army.</p><p>    After he took off,he was able to spot the strange thing. He started circling in a safe distance from where it was probably going to hit. Surprised,William realised this thing started slowing down as if it was preparing to land. He told his superiors about it and got a bit closer.<br/>
From this distance he was able to fly over it and see more details- this object looked like a weird spaceship, something between an UFO and a big jet.</p><p>        After a few minutes of falling,a strange thing hit the ground. William was surprised to see it didn't make a big mess around.<br/>
He got even closer and landed several hundred meters away. Soldier got out of his jet,not taking the mask off - he didn't know if this thing wasn't going to kill him.<br/>
William stood on the ground and watched the ship from away. He wondered if anything was going to come out from it. It was impossible for a ship to randomly fall from the sky, wasn't it?</p><p>    As he expected, something opened. He supposed it was the entrance. After a while,a huge angular creature came out of the ship. From away it looked like a child toy. It was built like a human- had legs,arms and head. Though it's proportions were quite weird and it was visibly made from metal.</p><p>    An alien was standing in front of the ship now. It was looking around (Fowler supposed it was doing it). Then another thing came out of the object. It was smaller,but heavier looking. It also had different colours. Then,two other creatures came out.<br/>
From William's observation, they looked a bit like humans but their proportions were different.</p><p>    After some scanning (to make sure these creatures are not radioactive or anything like that) he decided to come closer.<br/>
As he walked to them,they turned to look at him. When he got even closer,he decided to say something and see if they know English.</p><p>    “Um..Welcome on earth” William said slowly. No-one ever taught him how to talk to aliens<br/>
“Hello” replied one of them. It was the highest one. “My name is Optimus Prime. We do not mean to hurt your race or planet”<br/>
The fact that an alien could speak in his language was quite intriguing. Considering the situation, everything was possible.<br/>
“That's good...” Fowler didn't really know what to say more. It was the first time he wished his superiors called him and told him what to do.<br/>
“Oh,I forgot- if you have any weapons,don't even try using them or my soldiers will open the fire” the human added quickly. He wasn't sure if it would hurt these aliens in any way but it would probably work as a warning.<br/>
“Of course human” Optimus replied.</p><p>    Few awkward moments later, William's supervisors came and talked to Optimus. When the soldier thought he finally could take a rest,he was informed that he had to watch over aliens for the next few hours. He sighed in annoyance and headed to the shelter.</p><p>    When he got there, he didn't have much to do. Aliens were setting up their equipment (apparently they had some) and were talking in some foreign language. William looked around. It was all a few times bigger and probably more advanced than humans'. He wondered if his government will adapt some technology stuff from these aliens-it seemed possible because they were letting them stay here and nothing comes for free.</p><p>    After some time, the soldier noticed Optimus and decided it's time to ask some questions. He should know as much as possible because one day it may be useful. He decided to start from a light question so the creature doesn't get suspicious<br/>
“So, Optimus Prime...how did you learn English?” the robot looked at him.<br/>
“It's quite hard to explain but I'll try- I'm a prime and I got a lot of knowledge when I received the matrix. One of many things I learned was English” Fowler didn't really understand what he just said but pretended he did.<br/>
“And others? Can they also speak English?” He asked. He had been there for a while but all he heard was their alien dialect. </p><p>    “I tried my best to teach them” said Prime slowly “but they don't really feel comfortable with it. One of my soldiers doesn't speak so it's also a problem if humans want to community with him” he seemed a bit sad but Fowler didn't if he's reading this emotion right.<br/>
“So,do you want a teacher? Or a native speaker that would talk to you..oh and how do you communicate with him then? Sign language?”<br/>
“Thanks human but I don't think we need a teacher now. We're still new to it all. And no,he doesn't use sign language. It's hard to describe how he communicates with us”<br/>
Soldier realised that further conversation has no sense at all. Optimus wasn't talkative and Fowler didn't know what he would be talking about so it was easier to end it here.<br/>
He went to make himself another coffee- he won't get sleep in the next few hours till aliens decide to rest so he better prepare for that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>